Solo es un deseo
by Quetzaly
Summary: Simplemente se volvió... un deseo reprimido.
**Solo es un deseo.**

 **Katekyō Hitman REBORN!** **Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que deseo algo con tanto ahínco, simplemente se recordaba en momentos de su infancia con una rabieta de mocoso triste e infeliz porque sus padres no querían acatar el simple deseo infantil que tanto le aquejaba por ser cumplido.

Y ahora recordaba como se habían tornado las cosas posteriormente después de semejante rabieta y vergüenza que hizo pasar a sus padres, recuerda con exactitud como su padre con rostro encolerizado le tomo de su pequeño brazo y lo arrojo dentro del auto, recuerda como le grito que no siempre las cosas podían ser como uno quisiera y que debía aprender que en este mundo uno no puede obtener todo lo que desea, también recuerda que no había hecho caso a las palabras de su padre, siguió llorando y gritándole entre sollozos, ante tal acción el mayor tiro de su cinturón le puso boca abajo y antes de que pudiese objetar, una lluvia de golpes caían sobre su pequeño trasero, increíblemente dejo de llorar y después de ese día jamás volvió a hacer algún berrinche o tener una exagerada rabieta por algo material.

Esperaba pacientemente el consentimiento de sus padres, _"esta bien, espera y te lo comprare"_ seguido de una sonrisa cálida y expresiones de satisfacción por parte de los dos. Asintiendo ante el buen comportamiento de su pequeño hijo, todo padre desea que sus niños hagan las cosas a su conveniencia, porque creen firmemente que solo de esa forma, crecerán como personas de bien.

Al pasar los años comprendió aun más como era que funcionaba la relación y sus actos sobre esta.

" _Si te esfuerzas más en la escuela te compraré lo que quieras"_

" _Primero muéstrame los resultados de tu examen y ya veremos si te doy permiso"_

" _Termina tu tarea y te dejare ir"_

 _"No puedes recibir algo sin haber dado antes"_

Y fue así todo el tiempo, sus padres le condicionaban para que el pudiese tener lo que quería, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, eran sus padres los que manipulaban cada una de sus acciones, él no era capaz de manejarse a si mismo -aunque se dijese lo contrario- cada una de las cosas que hacia eran por el simple hecho de que sus padres le ponían condiciones para permitirle objetos, caprichos o permisos, nunca fueron sus propias decisiones, siempre fueron sus padres, estudiar arduamente por un celular, ser de los mejores diez en clase para una consola de videojuegos, terminar pronto sus tareas y pulcramente para poder salir con sus amigos, e incluso la novia que había elegido, con los estándares que sus padres aprobarían.

Una novia.

Las mujeres no eran de su agrado, no hasta que perdió su virginidad, después de ello el sexo se volvió indiscutiblemente un ritual para salir de lo cotidiano, para olvidarse de ese mundo manipulador en el que vive, alejarse por un momento de los estándares sociales y la hipocresía de la gente, más tarde se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, había algo que hacia falta, y entonces sucedió.

Fue una noche de año nuevo, apenas estaba cursando su primer año de universidad, medicina para ser exactos, una carrera elegida por sus padres, literalmente él la había escogido, pero la presión de obtener buenos resultados y de siempre ser el mejor le acorralaron en ese camino.

Saboreo por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre, de complexión delgada, piel tersa y delicada, curvas pronunciadas para un varón, ojos grandes y de un encantador color castaño, cabellos rebeldes y suaves al tacto, de labios carnosos e inocente.

Lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer.

Le postro lentamente en su cama y le trató con ternura y devoción, se había enamorado y se maldecía por semejante sentimiento estúpido. Porque al final nunca fue amado y para su desgracia le utilizo.

Lo recuerda muy bien, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus lamentaciones y las suplicas que le daba, mientras le pedía perdón y que se detuviese.

Y entonces él…

Los pequeños quejidos apenas audibles le sacaron de sus recuerdos.

Posa su mirada sobre el pobre joven que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con él. Le mira detenidamente, el chico de tez blanquecina ligeramente bronceada, cabellos plateados y ojos como las esmeraldas inútilmente trata de levantarse de la cama en la que se encuentra, la sangre brota de su cuello y el azabache se maldice por no haberle cortado certeramente y así darle su final.

Pero por alguna extraña razón le divierte y excita ver como el joven albino trata desesperadamente por vivir, su miembro se endurece, al parecer ha encontrado otra forma de sentirse completo, de llenar sus pequeños deseos insatisfechos, con prisa se dirige al cuerpo casi inmóvil del chico, le da vuelta bruscamente, los ojos de color esmeralda le miran de manera aterrorizada, trata de huir pero sus fuerzas le están fallando, el hombre toma sus manos con brusquedad y las pone sobre su cabeza la sangre sigue brotando y en cualquier momento el chico morirá, tiene que ser rápido en su labor, así que de un momento a otro ya se encuentra con su miembro al descubierto e introduciéndose como una bestia en el interior del joven, las paredes internas le reciben y las estocadas fuertes y certeras no se hacen esperar por parte del azabache.

El menor trata de poner resistencia pero es inútil.

Y entonces llega el momento culminante de su acto de morbo y depravación, llena el interior del chico y las paredes se contraen envolviendo a su miembro flácido en un excitante placer, lo saca con cuidado y descubre que el joven ha muerto, y es entonces que Hibari Kioya se siente completo, ha llenado su deseo y no tiene ningún arrepentimiento por lo que ha hecho, después de todo no ha sido la primera vez que ha cometido un acto tan _repugnante._

Hombres y mujeres todos y cada uno de ellos los recuerda perfectamente, siempre guarda en su memoria las expresiones que denotan cuando están a punto de morir en el acto sexual, y en su cuerpo el estremecimiento que le causa la forma en que sus músculos se contraen y le encierran de manera excitante y morbosa logrando hacerle eyacular en instantes. Sabia escoger a sus victimas, pero siempre tuvo una preferencia en especial, hombres o mujeres con una mirada llena de vida y desafiante hacia el asqueroso mundo.

Como su primer amor.

Porque se sentía superior al terminar con la vida de esos ojos.

Y ahora encontraba gratificante entrar una y otra vez en el interior de su victima mientras esta se desangraba tratando de luchar por vivir. Claro que finalmente moriría sin más.

Como siempre que terminaba de complacerse, preparo el cuerpo del joven, lo preparo como con los otros y otras, una clara señal de asesinato pasional y como siempre salió de ese lugar sin que se le fuese visto, sin ninguna sospecha sobre su persona, como si no ocultase nada.

Porque de esta forma esta cumpliendo su deseo reprimido.


End file.
